potcolootingfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:SecondJamie
Welcome! Congratulations on starting POTCO Looting Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Can I be an admin :P. Sorry if not... Edgar Wildrat Your welcome. Kwl Wow, thanks peep! From Kitty the Cat rofl np Kk Kk, and I'll keep adding pages and all for the wiki. I know a thing or two about looting ;P From Kitty the Cat TY :D Hey man, just grats on making dis awesome wiki :D I'll try to do my best as an admin and be a good one at that :D Well Well um, technically, they just got it from a potco blog post, and they copied and pasted it so yeah, I didnt steal it, I just used Disney's discription. -Jarod Hey man, Btw, User:Matthewpillagebane is my bro Will, who ik u know. -Jarod Hey dude it's me Will just wondering if I could be an admin it's fine if not thx Sorry if not Bur Hey not to be pushy but how many mor edits till I'm a Bureaucrat? Just wondering :P Oh sorry I was making it like my personal guide and what I have learned from my experienced. -Jarod Kk, thx bro xD I have a gf in real and a (dead) wife in-game xD I'm actually looking for my "son" lol -YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE XD OMG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OMG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOUR BIRTHDAY IS MY BIRTHDAY O_O!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh, Yeah Ik Pencil He's in my guild. Ill remind him. hey guys! hey guys! do you know how i can become an admin? i would appreciate it, if not thats ok :) but i think its a good idea to have first 50 as an admin btw whats a burecrat or whatever o_o -Pencil Boy :D We are tied again for notoriety! Haha noob face, bob always wins!!! Mwahahahaha! You better be leveling!!! Btw this is bob........ :D I dont care :D i dont care if you a higher level i have no idea who you are go on and max i go at me own pace :) Hey man, You still owe me that Admin promotion :P PencilBoyWiki 00:01, September 6, 2011 (UTC)Pencil Boy Loot Skull doesn't = chest Hey Jamie i think that Loot Skull page you deleted was a mess up, That was the actual Loot Skull you get out at sea. There is a Loot Skull Chest but also Loot Skull. PencilBoyWiki 16:07, October 8, 2011 (UTC)Pencil Boy If its ok to you. Ff I can add crude commom rare weapons to the wiki?Speedybilly10 :) 21:10, November 14, 2011 (UTC) @Speedybilly10: Feel free. Messaging Jamie is a bit useless at the moment, as he is inactive. Message either me or Pencil. JarodTalk 23:58, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Hacker Ok, like that comment that happened, SOMEONE EDITED MY PAGE! If you find out who it was, please block them. Ok, sorry, didn't know, I have NEVER been an admin before, but yeah. You can trust me, maybe send in a list of what time periods to ban for what. Thanks! PencilBoyWiki 02:11, November 25, 2011 (UTC)PencilBoyWiki Bobby Moon Ok Jamie, Bobby refuses to admit what she has done, are you sure she did that? Signatures Hey Jamie, do you mind if I get a signature? Big and orange like yours? I think it's just fair, :P Also, when did you say you're gonna make a that buracrat thingy? (I have no clue how to spell that! xD) It's Bureaucrat xD JarodTalk 03:16, November 28, 2011 (UTC) That wasn't me, that was Pencil, I was just correcting his spelling. Goes to show how important it is to sign your posts. xD JarodTalk 23:06, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Your couch! XD Think he'll find it? Anyway, I've noticed this, as well. You, Pencil, and I are the only ones here with any sense in grammar xD. I believe this is necessary, with the reason of "Making Spam/off-topic pages". He's made literally about 25 crap pages with terrible grammar, and it's just... ridiculous, frankly, that he doesn't stop or even once seem to acknoweledge our warnings. Oh, and by the way... YOUR COUCH HAS GONE MISSING! JarodTalk 01:59, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Background Hey Jamie, could you make the background white or something and the text black? It's just because of that glitch where the background disappears when you scroll down, please change it. Thanks! 0_0 You, me, and Sharpe all have the same B-Day.... Ok Good, because some of his grammar and pages are making us look bad. JarodTalk 22:39, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Hey Jamie Joan Mcgrim 14:52, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Go on chat, i need to ask a question. Can we have a page to list the ADMIN, so wiki can know who they are? Sorry I apoligize I haven't been very active on this wiki recently. There are reasons! Anyways, I'm back and I will continue to make edits on this wiki. *Bad* Kitty :O REALLY sorry to hear that, bro! Unfortunately, yes, during a ban, your membership days still run. Jarod, Guildmaster of O U T L A W STalk 15:42, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Layout of the Wiki Hey Jamie. I had an idea that I talked about with Pencil Boy. I thought that we should change the opening photo of the Wiki from the picture of Knives of the Golden Idol, to a picture of someone finding a legendary. I hope you consider this but, it might take a while to achieve this because legendaries don't come around often. Markprowfish 20:09, January 29, 2012 (UTC)MARKPROWFISH Thank you for the welcome xD i'm more on the potco wiki i just found this place lol. Business Proposal I'd like to negotiate a business proposal. Please contact me asap via Skype @ jasondreadfury Johnny Warlegend (talk) 17:01, June 14, 2014 (UTC)